Inside My Head, Outside Your World
by kutnerlove
Summary: Charlie realizes his interest in his brother's female friend is less than innocent and decides to see where he can take it.


Inside my Head, Outside your World

He watched her as she laughed with his brother and Harry Potter, loving the way her eyes sparkled and how her nose crinkled up slightly. She was perfect, he decided, and he had to have her. Of course it would be a bit of a challenge getting her to see him as anything more than 'Ron's older brother' but he was up to the task. He quite enjoyed a bit of a game in any case. And what a game she would be.

She had matured in the year since he had seen her last. She still looked like a girl as she attended the funerals of the fallen just after the war, now with things starting to settle down a bit more, she gave off the glow of a young woman. And her body was more proof of her transformation. The eighteen year old was definitely one of the most beautiful creatures Charlie Weasley had ever seen.

"You up for a quick game before dinner?" Ron asked him from across the room. Charlie shook himself, mentally slapping a hand to his forehead for being so enveloped in Hermione's looks that he was going to have to ask someone to repeat themselves as he had no idea what was going on around him.

"Erm…sure," he said after Ron asked again. "I'll meet you guys on the pitch in a few."

Ron, Harry and George, who had been through hell and back after his twin's death, picked up and headed outside to await Charlie for a 2 on 2 match. The second oldest Weasley boy tried to pull himself together in his room before facing his brothers and Hermione's best friend who would most likely take offense to him dreaming about her in his bed, in his arms, with him inside her. He was thrown off hugely when the subject of his fantasies stood poised to knock when he opened the door again.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked her, drawing a deep breath and hoping his stomach would stop fluttering as though hundreds of butterflies had been set loose inside him. She grinned and handed him a book she had borrowed on dragons.

"I just thought I'd return your book. Thanks again for letting me borrow it," she said sweetly. Charlie could have melted on the spot as she cast her eyes so favorably on him.

"You could give me a bit of a reward, you know," he said in his usual, flirty manner.

She was a bit surprised, but didn't lose the smile that split her face. "Really? What kind of reward?"

"I wouldn't mind having a walk after dinner," he said cheekily.

"I could walk with you if you'd like," she offered.

"I had hoped so." He winked at her and replaced the book on his shelf magically. "Would you like to come along and play?"

"You know I'm not great on brooms."

"Well I suppose you could watch," he suggested.

She smiled, but shook her head. "I'll just give your mum a hand in the kitchen. You should go, though, before Ginny commandeers you position on the team and they demote you to towel boy."

"I'd have to kill them," he said simply and she giggled. His heart soared at that tinkling noise. He followed her down the stairs, trying not to look at her deliciously rounded bottom, but failing miserably.

"I'll see you at dinner," she said with a smile as he pushed himself toward the back door, ignoring his body's insistence that he follow her.

"Right." He nodded and slipped out before his body could protest too much and had to think of Snape in a dressing gown to keep from having serious problems mounting his broomstick. He took off after his younger siblings, Ginny having protested so much they allowed her to join, and took up his position as keeper.

Hours later and soaked with sweat, the boys and Ginny answered Mrs. Weasley's call to come eat dinner, much to the disapproval of Percy, who had turned up shortly after the start of their match. "Couldn't you lot wait to shower before eating?" he asked, clearly disgusted by his siblings' ruggedness. No one else seemed to mind, however, and dinner went very well. Charlie was able to keep his long glances at Hermione to a minimum as George was hell bent on pointing out Percy's flaws and he had found the practice relaxing as well.

When the know-it-all finally dismissed himself from the table, however, his mind was brought back to the beauty of his brother's female friend. She met his eyes for a moment and his heart started to pound with anticipation. He wondered what he could make happen on their walk after the meal. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long to find out. She followed him out to the gardens when the dishes had been cleared away and the rest of their troupe had gone off to the makeshift Quidditch pitch once more.

"Are you having a good stay?" she asked when they settled down on a bench to talk and watch the gnomes tackle each other in the weeds.

"Yeah. I needed to get away from work for a while," he told her. "It's a bit stressful at times."

"I should say so. Norwegian Ridgebacks are your specialty, right?"

"At the moment I'm working with them predominantly, yes." He couldn't help but chuckle at her desire for knowledge of all things. She smiled at him, and then turned away blushing and he had to know the cause. He lifted her chin up and turned her face back to him gently with his forefinger. "God you're beautiful," he murmured.

"You don't mind that I'm so young?"

"Not if you don't care about me being old."

She giggled again, catching him off guard. "You're not old…26 is not old."

"You're only 18, though, so for you, I'm old."

"I don't care," she told him, taking his face in her small, soft hands. "I've been watching you for a long time, Charlie."

He felt his length harden, painfully tightening his trousers. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I might only be Ron's friend, but I'm still a female…a woman."

"That you are," he told her, dipping down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She tasted sensational. As their tongues warred for dominance, they tangled around each other, clothes somehow going missing in the process. Before Charlie realized what was happening they were both totally nude and his erection was pressing into the softness of her belly. "Merlin's pants," he muttered, running a hand over her breasts and trailing it down to nestle into the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

Hermione gasped at this contact, never having had someone willing to get so intimate with her. As he began to massage the sensitive nub that sent explosions rippling through her, she drew him closer, begging him silently to claim her totally. Charlie was only too happy to comply. He readied himself at her entrance and plunged in. He paused, realizing that he had broken her barrier. "I'm sorry, if I had known…" he trailed off, but she pushed the pain away.

"I'm not sorry, Charlie. And don't you dare be either." He grinned at her and started moving within her. He pulled out, then plunged in again rapidly, setting a quick pace due to his desperation to have her. Her tightness gripped him firmly and it took all of his concentration not to explode on contact. When her body began to shake and her inner muscles quivered at the contact he was making as he thrust into her, however, he began to lose control and thrust even more wildly. She clenched around him, sending him over the edge as she fell as well.

They lay together, still connected for a while, lounging in the post-coital bliss that had erupted between them. "I've taken a job in Wales," he informed her. "No one knows yet. I want to surprise them all."

"That's great," she said, realizing that he would be closer with this job. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "And thank you…"

She beamed, knowing this wouldn't be the end of their encounters.


End file.
